The High School For Fairytales
by CJOfficiallyStyled
Summary: "In the forest prime-evil, A school for good and evil, two towers like twin heads, one for the good one for the wicked, try to escape you will always fail, the only way out...Is through a fairytale..."
1. Chapter 1

High School For The Fairytales Chapter 1: Bump In The Night

**Hey guys this is a new story I have made called the school for the fairytales. Inspired by the newest book of 2013, The School For Good and Evil!**

* * *

**_In the school for the Good, _**

**_In the school for the Evil,_**

**_ one knows of this school of prime-evil_**

**_Lay alone in the woods, two tall towers of good and Evil_**

**_Where Never's and Ever's learn of true good, of true Evil_**

**_This is the school of the Storybooks,_**

**_This is the School For The Fairytales..._**

Picking a single rose out of the ground and sniffing it. I think on how today is the day...The Reaping day...Primrose sat graced and poised next to me, looking onward the field, thinking. She stared blankly beyond the field, face blank with no emotion. I could tell she was scared, the whole town was scared of today...well tonight I might say. The reaping day was when two kids, one boy and one girl, of 12-15 are 'kidnapped by a mysterious force at night and swept away. No one knows how or why, but it's like one minute we see the boy and girl just walking down the street on their way, and the next...gone...

Every year I prayed Prim or I wouldn't get picked out by this force. I was 15 so I only had this year to go and I was free. Prim on the other hand, was only a mere 12 and had 3 years to spend, worried and scared that she might be taken. But I am going to make sure that doesn't happen, just like the rest of the town with the other eligible kids. Parents and ineligible kids guarded the town at night, boarding up windows and hiding children until dawn. Of course it never worked since some other two kids always were reported missing by midnight.

I never used to believe it was a bear or something taking the children. That was until my bestfriend Gale was taken last year. We had come to this meadow with fresh bread from the Mellark bakery and I sat and watched Gale mocked how stupid the townspeople acted. It was around midnight when he was taken, by dawn he was reported missing, leaving Ms. Hazel devastated. That's when I knew that it wasn't something, it was someone.

I never knew where he was taken though, but I wanted to find out, I wanted to save him from wherever he was. But, I could never leave the town, not anymore that is...I used to though.

Before Gale had gotten kidnapped we used to go out in the woods and hunt, I was only allowed to go because Gale would be there to 'Protect' me, yeah right. Thos were the days, but of course, no Gale, No woods...Now I just resided my days to working at the bakery and watching my sister read fairytales with the other town kids.

I worked at the bakery because the Mellark family, or should I say Mr. Mellark, had lost his sons to the mysterious force that took them into the night. Mr. Mellark had long since disowned Mrs. Mellark after years of her abusing his sons, but she was no where to be found, not like anyone actually cared about her whereabouts...

His youngest son was taken last year along with Gale, I hadn't known his name...Too late now...

But all of that was last year, now I have to worry about the possibility of Prim being taken...

My thoughts were interrupted by a book being shoved to my face.

"Kat, I just got this one today! Check it out!" she shoved the book in my hands, I shook my head , The book was called Jack And The Bean Stock.

I handed it back to her, uninterested,

"Maybe later little duck, let's get back home, it's getting dark."

We walked back home to our father ushering us to get in our rooms quickly, supper will be handed to us in our rooms. Prim lay on her bed, scanning through her fairytale books she had collected over the years. She loved those books while I have always been uninterested in them, sappy stories. I only read them to Prim at night and tried my best to mask my uninterest in it.

We were in silence until our dinner which consisted of Chicken and Mashed potatoes arrived, we ate in silence, left our plates by the door, dressed up for bed and got in bed, trying to sleep even though the weight of worry lay heavy in the room. My eyes were trained on Prim the whole time, she lay sleeping peacefully as the minutes turned to hours. I was sleepy but I wasn't going to allow the mysterious force to take my sister, no matter what.

I finally gave up and surrendered to sleep as soon as the clock stroke twelve, thinking that Prim was safe for another year. That was until I heard it...

There was a loud thump coming from outside the bedroom. I woke up in an instant and froze, lifting myself up and staring at the door in horror. there was silence from there so I thought it as just something my dad had dropped that made that noise or that stupid ass cat Buttercup making a mess again. So I laid back down and pulled the covers over my shoulders to take myself back to sleep. Until the door creaked open slightly.

This time I didn't sit up, but kept my eyes closed even though I wanted to open them so badly, to see who had dared on intruding in this room. But I couldn't and I don't know why.

There were no footsteps being heard or anything, just silence, dead silence. I brushed off the sound and tried to go back to sleep until I felt myself being lifted off of my bed. I opened my eyes to see Prim and I levatating in thin air with Prim, who was still sound asleep.

"PRIM!PRIM!" I shouted, she wouldn't wake up

I struggled against all to nothing, trying to free myself of whatever was holding Prim and I. I screamed, kicked, and struggled but with no luck. Prim and I were taken out of the window and into the woods, unseen by the parents and adults gaurding the village. I tried to scream for help but it was like my mouth was sealed shut, trapping my voice from crying for help.

Prim was still asleep and we were being taken into the night air until we were stopped at what looked to be the middle of the forest. We were dropped down and I was finally able to scream for dear life. I forced myself over to Prim and held her tightly so she wouldn't get too hurt when we hit the upcoming branches. We hit them and I scream in pain until we are dropped into what seemed like a rabbit hole. Seriously...This was some Alice In Wonderland Shit...

We kept falling...falling...falling...Until I hit my head on something that I had not seen and fell unconscious.

When I wake, my body hurts everywhere but I don't care, I need to find Prim, I remember holding her before passing out into darkness. I slowly lift my head and find I am on grass and it is bright as hell. I can't see very far but I see a really big building that is highly shiny and Pink? I think and to the right of it is a dark tower with dark clouds looming over and thunder clapping all around. I look around me, and Prim is no were to be found. I try to stand up and almost fall on my ass from pain in my legs. Before I could fall I am temporarily caught by a pair of frail hands and those hands turn me to face the owner.

Before me, a woman with a pink wig, too much makeup, a pink womanly suit, and a dashing smile who is looking upon me before speaking.

"Hello! Welcome to the High School For Fairytales! My name is Effie Trinket, and you are?" She says

Before I could respond, I surrender to darkness once again...

* * *

**DAUM where and what happened to Katniss and Prim? Stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review please!**


	2. Welcome!

**High School For The Fairytales Chapter 2: Welcome!**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache and no intention to want to move, but I knew i had to anyway, to find Prim. I slowly sit up, careful of the pain that still lurks. I wince a bit as I sit up and take in my surroundings. The lush field I had woken up in was replaced by a pink room...a very pink room. The walls were baby pink with little angle carvings at the bottom and the ceiling was painted a light boy blue with dream clouds and naked baby angels sitting on them with golden harps that actually glowed when you looked at them closely. To the right was a floor to ceiling window with a long pink see-through curtain that was pulled back to bring in the incredibly bright light and a golden vanity stood by it with all types of girly perfumes and lotions and hair accessories.

To my left was an enormous white closet but it was empty except for a pink dress and pink shoes and there was a Victorian pink chair with a small teddy bear in the seat and a tall glass mirror with golden trim by the chair. The bed I was laying on was hot pink with many pillows and a few stuffed animals on the bed and two night stands on both sides as well. Besides the pink and girly stuff, the room was actually nice, and immensely huge too.

swung my legs over the side of the bed to get up when I heard delicate a knock at the door. The door opened swiftly and in came that lady that had came to me when I was in the meadow. With a towel in one hand with a smile plastered on her face, she walked over to me very elegantly and sat down next to me.

"Well I'm happy to see that you are awake and seem healthy. I don't know how you had gotten there in that position but all that matters now is that you are awake and hopefully don't have an concussion." She says in an elegant voice and gently puts the towel on my forehead and laid me down

I tried to get back up but she pushed me back down and kept the towel at my head.

"Now Now, stay in your room until you get be-"

"But I am better!" I assure her and sit back up, not caring about the pain

She grimaced at me and sighed in defeat. She got back up and helped me up, taking me with her out of the door and into the hallways where I was greeted with many girly girls. All of them were very beautiful, compared to me of course. Some were tall, some were short but none the less they were still pretty, like princesses. They were so in harmony with each other like they had known each other for years, hugging and chatting and doing things that normal best friends would do.

"Okay well like I said before you had passed out in the field Ms. Everdeen...Welcome to the High School For The FairyTales! I am Effie Trinket, your appointed Lady in Waiting!" She beamed, and reached her hand out to me, i took it and shook it with hesitation. She turned back around and I followed her as she strutted through the crowded hallways full of girls and...Fairies? What in the hell? I'm still trying to process where in the hell I am and where Prim is.

She leads me to a grand room with golden staircases that leads up to a grand balcony. The floors were like glass, you could see your own reflection so clearly, and the walls were adorned with wall to ceiling windows that some were covered with red velvet curtains. If you look up there was a huge golden chandelier like the one off of that story Beauty And The Beast Prim had me read, and to a far left corner was a grand cherry wood piano. So far from that the room was pretty empty, but none the less it was still beautiful.

"Well, This is the grand Ball room. This is where you and the other ladies will learn proper ballroom dance just in time for the Winter Ball!" Effie tells me, but I wasn't paying attention, I was still worried about Prim

"Yeah Yeah very nice, but um, have you seen a girl with blonde hair done in two braids and blue eyes? Her name is Primrose Everdeen, my sister" I ask her

"Oh yes! Ms. Primrose! She is here, she's just getting preped up by her team in waiting. You have one too, let me take you to them." She tells me, I feel a huge rush of relief when she tells me my sister is here, safe and sound.

She leads me out of the room and into another room where there are three people waiting for me with smiles on there faces...There very exotic faces. Effie introduced them to me as Octavia, Venia, and Flavius. They all reached out to me and kissed my cheek and I remained silent even though I was not comfortable with getting my cheeks kissed by complete strangers.

"Well, I will just leave her to you three. See you in a few hours Ms. Everdeen!" Effie beamed at me and left the room

Now I was here with complete strangers who can do whatever they want with me, my urge to dash right out the door grew stronger by the second. The man must have sensed my discomfort because he came to face me and took my hand.

"Now Now dearie, we aren't going to hurt you. We are just going to pretty you up so you will be presentable when meeting the other young ladies and that's it. We are your prep team in training, it is our job to make sure you look like a princess." He tried to assure me, my tension relaxed a bit as I slowly gave in to his words. If it means I will see Prim soon then fine.

They made me strip down and put me in a warm tub with scented rose petals and many oils. They left me to soak for about 15 minutes before retrieving me and doing my hair, nails, and waxing me down. It hurt like hell to have my eyebrows plucked and my legs and such waxed down but I hadn't made a sound. I stayed quiet as my team talked about what's going on with their lives like how for Venia's birthday, the theme was feathers which turned out to be a disaster since feathers were everywhere.

Once I was finished they had left me alone. Octavia told me my head stylist will be here to dress me up in a minute so just be patient. I had waited for the head stylist for about ten minutes before I was greeted with a dark skinned man with gold eyeliner. He smirked at me and extended his hand out to me in a friendly way.

"My name is Cinna, your head stylist in waiting." He introduced himself and I shook his hand in return, suddenly feeling a friendship like warmth coming from him

He helped me up and examined me, murmuring what measurements he may have to take or anything slightly wrong the other stylists have done to me earlier. After that he had left me once again to retrieve something and came back with a tall bag and a box. He unmasked the bag and presented me with a full length outfit. He opened the box and showed me some brown boots as well.

"While the other girls would be dressed up in girly-girl attire throughout the semester, you will be your own, you will be unique." He told me and handed me the outfit and left me to get dressed.

By the time he came back I was dressed in a leather brown short jacket with a white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with a loose black belt and the boots he gave me. The hairstylist had done my hair in a French braid and I had on light make-up. Cinna clapped his hands in self amusement.

"A job well done, you look fabulous!" He cheered at me

I smirked and started to make way for the door. "Well thank you really, but I should be going. I have to look for my sister Prim." I tell Cinna

"Well you may see her at the ceremony today. Which is in 10 minutes, all of the ladies are there. I'll take you there." He offer and led me out of the room and into the now empty halls.

We walked for about 10 minutes until we reached a set of golden double doors with silver doves carved into them. He opened the doors and the grand room was packed with girls. This room looked just like the grand ballroom except there was a huge stage and no piano. Cinna directed me to a seat until my eyes caught the sight of blonde braids and instantly I knew that was Prim.

"Prim! Prim!" I called out to her, she turned around and smiled, and she motioned me to come and sit with her and I quickly went over and sat next to her. I hugged her and she hugged me back but before we could exchange words, Effie was up on stage and hushing everyone.

"Welcome ladies! To The High School For The Fairytales! here, you will learn how to become your very own character for your very own fairytale! Some of you will fail, and some will succeed, but only you can write your own fairytale the way you would want it. So, before we begin our official orientation, let me introduce to you, the gentlemen of the boys wing of The High School For The Fairytales!" She pointed to the double doors.

The doors swung open and in came boys who were dressed in dark blue jackets and pants with swords wielded. Some came with shields as well, some of the boys had started to spar a bit and the rest came marching in, roses in hand. They put on a show, sparing and flipping and showing off their talents. All of them then pulled out a dark red rose and shouted.

"My Lady!"

And threw the roses towards us. Most of the girls caught them and I disregarded this, no interest in these guys what so ever. That was until two roses landed on my lap, and I looked up...To see the steel gray eyes of Gale Hawthorne...My best friend who was taken a year ago...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Yup! she meet's Gale again, but she doesn't know where the other rose came from but doesn't care. anyway leave reviews please and stay tuned**


End file.
